galaxyprimefandomcom-20200213-history
Human Info
Physiology The Humans are bipedal mammals with soft skin that range in color from white, light tan, olive, to dark brown. Their body is typically covered in fine hair that can be a very light yellow to black. In old age the hair frequently turns a whitish gray color. The hair is thickest and most prominent on their head and their face. Humans have two eyes that range in color from light blue to dark green, and light brown to almost black. Home World Up until 20 years ago Earth was the Human Homeworld. After the Kelk invasion and the collapse of the Human Empire each of the factions have their own homeworld. Government This is highy dependant on the world or faction. Allegiances/Factions The humans are fractured and alliances are difficult to track from one week to the next. Factions on the other hand there are numerous. * Aizu Corporation * Blue Tzar * The Sheng Empire * The Red Fangs * The Black Mask Enemies The Kelk are the the greatest enemy of the humans and are still considered at war though little direct hostilitied have occured in the last few years. Religion Now that they have colonized the stars, the majority of Humans have become agnostic or atheist. Despite this, every world has many religions, to many to list. These religions range from small cults to massive organizations that rule over several regions of space. Some are so large and powerful they control the starsystems and act as a form of government. Language There are a thousand languages and dialects the humans speak. Each world has a few hundred languages that are unique to that world. The vast majority of Humans speak the "Core" language. This is the universel language that is common across all of human space. Diet Humans are biologically Omnivores mostly eating a combination of Meats and Vegetables at every meal. But being socially complicated beings, they sometime choose to be vegetarian sometimes for moral or social reasons and sometimes religious reasons. Mating Mating is most commonly performed between a male and female. One male and one female is also the most common type of long term relationships, but its not uncommon to find two men or two women in a relationship. The advancement of technology has changed relationships drastically from five centuries ago. Now it is possible for two females to be in a relationship, and through genetic augmentation conceive children. The female of the species carries a baby for approximately 9 months, and the average child is considered to be a full adult at the age of 18. Children can also be grown in a laboratory without the need of a human incubator. Death Death is a complicated subject. Some human cultures bury the dead while others cremate. Some donate their bodies to medical facilities and to science. But even before they became a star faring race, space funerals became common, where the bodies are launched into a nearby star. Regardless of religion or belief, it is a universal constant that there is a great sense of loss when someone dies. This loss is frequently followed by loved ones being in a state of mourning. The morning period varies from person to person and culture. Some wear all black for long durations of time, some burn incense each day for a year, and some do nothing physical but mentally morn the loss. The Average lifespan of a human varied from world to world but on average is 70 years. Those with the money and means can get access to expensive Genetic Augmentation that has increased the average lifespan to over 200. There are rumors that the highest echelon of the Paxia Empire have remained alive for longer than 500 years. Economy During the hight the Empire the standard form of currency was the PAX. After the fall of Earth many of the new factions developed their own form of currency. All of the largest factions have their own currency and use the universal DAC (Digital Credit) for trade between planets. There are those that still use physical currency, mostly the criminal element. This currency is often Platinum or Derillium Coins. Technology Most of the Human worlds have reached a highly advanced tech level. They have a solid lead on metallurgy, biology, and Robotics based technologies. The Humans are weakest with energy based technology. The Humans developed a means of warp space travel called the Hawking Drive. The technology was kept secret by the Paxia Empire and only recently has warp travel become accessible to the rest of humanity. The old ships took decades of travel in hypersleep chambers. Military The Human military is an exceptional force, relying more on tactics than raw strength. Too many times those that have gone to war with the Humans and believed victory to be assured by overwhelming numbers, have watched their advantage devastated by superior strategies, quick thinking and unequaled self sacrifice. The Humans advanced used of specialized weapons and equipment as well as their strategic thinking makes for an extremely flexible force that can handle almost any situation.